


Our Promise

by Cutiekai95



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiekai95/pseuds/Cutiekai95
Summary: 2 souls that promised to always be together. The painful feel that one want to conceal. The memory that the other has lost. Can destiny bring back Soobin and Hueningkai together after a long separation?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note : This is my first time upload a story here. I don't own anything in this fiction except for the storyline. I got this idea from watching Eternally Mv... The Mv give me a headache omg... Too much to take in. And the part where Soobin saw the little Huening and then cried.. T_T That part was so heart breaking T.T
> 
> English is not my first language so there might be many of english mistakes. My vocubolary is limit and I tend to make many grammar mistakes since my english is suck. If you're ok with that, then happy reading! Hope you'll enjoy this story >3<

July 2012

"Why are you always carrying a doll with you?" a chubby boy asked Hyuka with annoyed face. Then the other 2 boys added.

"This is for girl! Boy can't carry something like this!" one of them snatched away Hyuka's stuffed doll.

"G-give me back... " Hyuka said with his low voice, afraid of those bullies. Their body were bigger than Hyuka. When Hyuka tried to take back his stuffed doll, the chubby boy pushed him hard to the ground before snickered.

"You're so weak!" When Hyuka tried to stand up, a kick flew toward his stomach pushed him down to the ground back. Tears already gathered in Hyuka's eyes. He tried to take his doll for the second time but another boy punched him on the stomach.

"You're so weak! And you don't have parent too" They're making fun of Hyuka for being an orphan. Hyuka can't take it anymore. He start to screamed

"Shut up!" before rushed to get his doll. Again, he being pushed to the ground.

"You freak! You want this?" The chubby boy threw the doll to the ground before stepped on it.

"Take this! And this!" The boy keep stepped on the doll repeatedly.

"NOOO! D-Don'ttt" Hyuka was cying while tried to save his doll. But the chubby boy didn't let Hyuka's doll go as he stepped on it harder. Hyuka can't help but just cying while tried to lifted up the chubby boy's foot. But he didn't even budged.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING!" A loud scream came out from Hyuka back.

"Who are you? And why do you care?" The chubby boy shouted back. Hyuka turned his head to look at the owner of the voice behind him. It was another boy. He didn't has a big body but quite tall. Hyuka can't really see the boy's face since his eyes was cover up by his own tears, so everything looked unclear and blurry to Hyuka.

"Give back his toy!" the new boy pushed the chubby boy away before picked up Hyuka's doll from the ground. Hyuka was shook. How can the new boy pushed away that chubby boy so easily when he being the one got pushed by while doing so. Not only Hyuka but the chubby boy was also shook. The chubby boy stood up angrily before tried to punched the other. The new boy caught the chubby boy's hand before punched him hard on the face.

"Woaahh... Cool... " Hyuka watched in awe, mouth slightly open. The chubby boy and his friends terrified since the new boy was so strong.

"Y-You watch out.. I'll get back to you later" the chubby boy sticked out his tongue toward the new boy before run away. His friends followed after him, disappeared from Hyuka sight in one moment. The new boy approached Hyuka before handed him the stuffed doll.

"Here..Sorry I come a little late.. It got dirty now.." the new boy said, felt a little guilty.

"I-It's okay.. Thank you" Hyuka took his precious doll from the other's hand before hug it tightly on his chest.

"Are you okay? " the other asked with a worry face.

"Y-yeah.." Hyuka rubbed his teary eyes, to have a better look at the other boy. Now he can see clearly, he lifted up his face to look at the other's face. The boy was cute, and has a small and pouty mouth like a hamster.

"No.. Don't lie.. You're not ok. You're bleeding" The boy pointed at Hyuka's knee.

"Can you walk?" that boy asked. As soon as Hyuka hear that, he tried to walked but flinched from the pain right after.

"Ah! I forgot to ask. What's your name? I'm Soobin! Choi Soobin" the boy name Soobin said while beaming, made his dimples visible.

_He's cute..._

Hyuka thought before answering "I'm Hyuka..."

"Cute name" Soobin giggled before continued

"Here... Let me carry you" Soobin turned around so his back now facing Hyuka.

"N-no.. It's ok. You don't have to.. " Hyuka didn't get to finish his word as Soobin pulled him toward his back.

"Come on.. Don't be stubborn. How can you walk with that bleeding knee?" Soobin succeed in forcing Hyuka to ride on his back. Hyuka's face turned slightly red after his body making contact with the other's. He was never be this close to a stranger. But this Soobin boy somehow warm, made him felt calm and protected. Hyuka started to enjoy the piggyback ride.

"Show me the way to your house" Soobin said while walking slowly with Hyuka on his back. Hyuka then pointed the direction toward his home. After silent for a while, Soobin started to talked again

"How old are you?"

"I'm 10"

"That make me 2 years older than you. I'm 12.Call me Soobin hyung after this" Soobin said proudly.

"Ok... Soobin hyung... " Hyuka answered, grinned widely. They continue talked about random things until they reached in front of a house.

"Here, this is my house!" Hyuka pointed at a brown color house, an orphanage house to be exact. Looked at the house, now Soobin finally know that Hyuka was an orphan. Soobin put Hyuka down to a bench in front of the house. An old lady abruptly approached them.

"Oh my Hyuka, what happened to you?" the lady asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Soonhee ahjumma. It was.. I just tripped again" Hyuka lied. Soonhee was one of the guardian in the orphanage house.

"You keep tripping... Please be careful Hyuka. Let's go inside, I'll put some ointment on your wound." Soonhee held Hyuka's hand to brought him into the house. Before Hyuka followed Soonhee into the house, he shouted at Soobin

"Soobin hyung! Let's meet again! Please come here tomorrow too! See you.." Hyuka smiled widely while waving toward Soobin. Soobin froze for a while before answering

"Yeahh.. See you tomorrow, Hyuka" as soon as Hyuka went inside, Soobin whispered to himself,

_I thought I saw an angel_


	2. Our Secret Base

The next day was coming, Hyuka waited for a certain someone in front of the orphanage house. He keep walking around aimlessly. It was already noon but Soobin still didn't showed up before him. Hyuka played with some rocks, eyes keep on glancing at the road outside hoping for any sight of Soobin.

After tired just waiting around his house, Hyuka searched for the older at the playground they met the other day. He sat on the swing. Head keep on turned to his sides, observing his surrounding.

"Where are you Soobin hyung? I want to meet hyung again. I want to be friend with hyung.. " Hyuka murmured. Night came, Hyuka went home with disappointed look paste on his face.

The whole week continued went like that. One of Hyuka speciality was he didn't give up easily. So he keep waiting for Soobin patiently everyday. He kind of regretted for not knowing the older's home. If only he knew where Soobin stay, he can just go to Soobin house without have to waited uncertainty like this.

Like other day Hyuka keep wandered around near his house. With his favorite penguin doll in his hand, he played with a white fur kitten in the corner of hallway. Suddenly a familiar voice could be hear behind him, calling for his name. Hyuka turned his head to where the voice came from. Then his eyes met with the person he want to meet the most.

"Soobin hyung!" Hyuka exclaimed. He run toward Soobin before hug the older boy tightly. Although they just met in that one time, but Hyuka didn't know why he felt so comfortable around Soobin. Hyuka always needed some time to adjust for him to get closer with someone. So this clingy side of him was new especially to someone he barely know.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come to see me? I thought I'll never see you again" Hyuka whining while pouting.  
"Aww don't be mad, cutie... I'm just.. I-I'm kind of busy with school. I'm sorry" Soobin pulled away from the hug before pinched Hyuka's soft cheeks.  
"Let me treat you an ice cream! Don't mad at me anymore ok?" Soobin said, with the hope Hyuka will forgive him.  
"Ok I won't mad anymore. Yayyy an ice cream!" Hyuka shouted happily. Soobin felt relieved upon hear that, make him hold Hyuka's hand before leaded the way to an ice cream shop.

Hyuka had a Mint Chocolate flavor ice cream while Soobin had a Strawberry flavor one. They sat on a bench at the playground while enjoying their ice creams.  
"Hyuka, you didn't go to school?" Soobin asked curiously.  
"Yeahh... We just learn some basic from our Min Seok noona" the orphanage house didn't have enough budget to get all of the kids to go school. So they just have tutor that will teached the kids in the orphanage house some basic that could be learned in school.

"Why do you keep bring that penguin doll with you?" the curious boy, Soobin asked again.  
"This guy here is my friend. Its name is Momo!" Hyuka show off his stuffed doll in front of Soobin's face before continued

"This is the only thing my parent left behind. Momo was beside me when they found me in front of the orphanage house gate. So I treasure Momo so much. It remind me that I'm also have a parent, just like anyone else." Soobin went silent upon hearing that. He stared at the younger with solemn eyes. Soobin then hold Hyuka's hand before said

"Don't worry. I'm here for you" Soobin smiled softly. Hyuka replied the smile and then they both started to giggled.

* * *

"Soobin hyunggggg!" Hyuka run towards the older before hug him tightly. His favorite hyung finally showed up after came back from school.  
"Omg you're so clingy, Hyuka" Soobin giggling when Hyuka started to rubbing his belly. It already became a habit for the younger to rubbed Soobin's belly everytime they meet.  
"You're really my gum. Did you miss me that much?" Soobin said playfully, teased the younger.

"Ahh if only I could follow you to school... " Hyuka sighed.  
"Woww.. You're really.. You like me so much that you can't detached from me. Do you want to be by my side 24 hours?" Soobin wiggled his brow.

"Yes! I'm your gum! I won't let you go!". Hyuka tightened the hug while giggling. Soobin shook with the younger honest answer. He never told the younger directly but he always thankful to the younger for always by his side, being his gum.  
"Hahaha Hyuka, let me go! I can't breath!" Hyuka finally pulled away from the hug but then asked Soobin cutely.

"Soobinie hyung... Can I stay over at your house?" Hyuka always wanted to know where Soobin live. So he finally voiced it out.  
"A-ah.. Hmm... My p-place is no good" Soobin was taken aback. He tried to find excused but he can't think of anything good. So he distracted the younger with something else.

"Hyuka, I want to show you something. Come here" Soobin pulled Hyuka's hand before dragged him to somewhere.  
"Soobin hyung, where are we going?" Hyuka asked excitedly. Soobin just replied with "My secret place" as he keep pulling the younger hand toward the forest. Without knowing where they head to, Hyuka felt excited as he thought they were doing something amazing and adventured like in those movies. Hyuka never went this far from his home.

The day become darker as night almost came. After walked passed through a lots of trees and bushes, Soobin finally stopped his step. Hyuka followed before looked at Soobin with puzzled look.  
"Look" Soobin said while pointing to a direction. Hyuka's eyes followed to the place where Soobin was pointing at then he froze.

Hyuka's eyes glimmering from the light of thousand fireflies before him. There was a pond, with so many purple flowers blooming surrounded. The trees have yellowish leafs. The firefly were everywhere, lighten up the place. Everything were so beautiful left Hyuka's mouth wide open.

"Woahhhh what's this place, Soobinie hyung?" Hyuka run happily before tried to caught some fireflies. He giggling and jumping around happily.  
"This is my secret base. Since you know it too now so it'll be our secret base from now on" See how the younger so happy and excited with the place made a smile formed on Soobin's lips without he realised. Hyuka happiness was his happiness too.

They spend some hours there, playing around until they become tired. When Soobin first asked Hyuka to went back home, Hyuka refused to do so.  
"Hyuka, you don't want to make your ahjummas worry, right? Come on, it's already this late. Let's come here again tomorrow" Soobin pleaded the younger.  
"Promise?" Hyuka took out his pinky finger before placed it in front of Soobin's face. Soobin then lacing their pinky fingers together before mutter "Promise"

After satisfied with Soobin's answer, Hyuka followed Soobin headed back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you guys enjoy it ^_^ Sorry for any English mistakes. Let me know how you feel about this story at the comment below.


	3. The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Child Abuse

Although Soobin already promised Hyuka to brought him to their secret base, but Soobin didn't came the next day. It was Sunday and Soobin didn't had school. That made Hyuka wondered the reason for the older late present. Morning turned evening, Hyuka couldn't take it anymore so he decided went to Soobin's house. Although Soobin never allowed Hyuka to went there, but little did he know one day Hyuka has followed him back home secretly to know where he live.

When Hyuka reached in front of Soobin's house, he called the older's name but got no reply. Hyuka started to worry so he decided to just went inside.

"Soobinie hyung?" Hyuka stepped inside the house while calling for Soobin. The house was so quiet, like there was no one inside. Hyuka saw a light coming from a room. He headed to the room nervously. When he opened the door, Hyuka was shook at the sight in front of him.

There was Soobin, lying motionless on the floor. Hyuka immediately run toward his hyung. The sight of his hyung terrified him. Soobin was unconscious, body fulled of bruised and there're some blood stain on his lips.

"Soobin hyung! Soobin hyung! Soobinie hyung... " Hyuka kept calling the older's name while tears started to rolled down through his cheeks. He shook Soobin's body, hoping for the other to open his eyes.

"Soobin hyung?" Soobin started to opened his eyes slightly. Soobin didn't realised it was Hyuka made him pushed the younger with some energy left, body started trembling in fear.

"S-soobin.. Soobinie hyung... This is me, Hyuka. Look at me please..." Hyuka hold Soobin's face made the older facing him.

"H-hyuka... " Soobin now realised it was his Hyuka. But his body didn't stop from shivering made Hyuka hug the older. Hyuka unable to stopped himself from crying. He didn't know what to do.

"Hyung... Let's go to the hospital. I-I'll bring someone to help" when Hyuka pulled away from the hug to get up, Soobin clutched on the smaller's shirt.

"N-no.. Don't... " Soobin managed to said.  
"B-but why? H-hyung, you're in so much pain. We should go to the hospital so the doctor can treat you" Hyuka said while sobbing.

"D-don't.. Please.. Just stay... " Hyuka didn't asked more, instead he hold Soobin's shaking hand while kept him in his arms. They stayed like that for 30 minutes straight before Soobin calmed himself.

"Hyuka... You can go back home. It's almost night... " Soobin muttered.  
"But, you didn't let go of my hand" Hyuka pointed at their lacing hands.

"S-sorry... " Soobin released Hyuka's hand immediately from his grip.  
"Just say you want me to stay, hyung"  
"N-no I'm not.. "  
"Don't lie, hyung. It's ok. Let me accompany you"  
"B-but" Soobin didn't get to finished his word as Hyuka cut him off.  
"No but. Don't be stubborn. I'll stay so please just rest." Hyuka muttered before asked Soobin if he can walk. Soobin nodded before they made their way to the bed. That was how they spend the night, cuddling with each other until they drifted off.

* * *

A week has passed. Hyuka came to Soobin house everyday to treated his wound. Hyuka will brought some breads with him to shared it with Soobin. It was hard for Soobin to let Hyuka know the reason for his current state but after the younger kept asking him, he finally gave in.

Soobin got those bruised from his mother. His mother had some mental illness after got divorced by his father when Soobin was only 5 years old. When Hyuka asked Soobin to reported his mother to police, Soobin prevented him to do so. His mother was the only person he had. If his mother gone, then he felt like he has nobody in this world anymore. That fact scared him so much that he rather beared all the pains from the beating.

* * *

"Soobin hyungggg!!!" Hyuka run toward Soobin while sobbing hard.  
"Why? What happened? Why are you crying, Hyuka?" Soobin asked worriedly before hug the smaller boy.  
"I-I've to go... But I don't want to" Hyuka said with hiccups in between.  
"Go where?"  
"Someone want to adopt me. B-but I don't want to go with them. I want to be with hyung" Soobin froze. Soobin clutched on the younger's back. He didn't want the younger to go but he didn't want to be selfish either. He knew the younger would have a better future with his adopt parent rather than stayed here. After he took a long breath and calmed himself, he started to opened his mouth.

"When will they coming?" Soobin pulled away from the hug to facing the younger.  
"It's tomorrow morning" Hyuka said, tears kept running down through his soft cheeks. Soobin wiped away the tears with his thumbs before spoke.

"Listen to me, Hyuka. You always told me that you wanna go to school. And you wanna know how it feel to have a parent at least once, right? So this is the opportunity" Soobin tried to convince Hyuka.

"B-but then... I can't see you anymore" Hyuka pouted, eyes started to tears up back.

"Who say we can't see each other again? I'm always here. I'll not going anywhere so you can come here whenever you miss me, ok? I'll wait for you." Hyuka just stared at Soobin for some minutes before decided to trusted the older's words.

"Promise?" Hyuka brought his pinkie up. Soobin lacing their pinkies together before beamed.  
"Yeahh.. Promise...but..." Soobin muttered before stop halfway.  
"What it is, hyung?" Hyuka asked curiously.  
"You have to spend the whole day with me today" Soobin grabbed Hyuka's hand before shouted.  
"Come on! We don't have enough time." Soobin started to dragged Hyuka somewhere.

They played at the playground for a while. After that they went to a bread shop to bought some breads. Their last destination was their secret base.

Soobin laid on the ground with Hyuka's head on his arm. They just stared at the moon and thousand of stars above silently, enjoyed the beautiful views of night sky. Both refused to talk. After some minutes, Soobin started to cleared his throat.

"Hyuka, here.." Soobin pulled out something from his pocket before handed it to Hyuka. It was a small rabbit plushie.  
"Waahhhh so cute! Is this for me?" Hyuka shout happily.  
"Yeahh... Tomorrow is your birthday, right? So it's your birthday gift from me."  
"Wahhh thank you Soobinie hyung!"  
"I'm sorry it's just a small one. When I make more money in the future I'll definitely.."

Soobin didn't get to finished his word as he felt something soft touched his cheek. He froze then blinked a few times.  
"W-what are you doing?!" Soobin stuttered, palm rubbing the place Hyuka's lips just touched. He felt blood rushing to his ears.

"When ahjumma happy with the things I did, they'll give me a kiss. So I'm doing the same thing to you, hyung. Because I'm so happy and thankful." Hyuka smiled brightly.  
"I-It's weird.. You're weird!" Soobin tried to hide his embarrassment.  
"Hyung! Your face become red... Why?" Hyuka asked curiously.  
"S-shut up! It's nothing!" Soobin averted his gaze from the smaller.  
"Do you feel sick? Do you wanna go home?"  
"I say shut up!"  
"Hmm.. Ok" They both fell silent. After some hours they finally headed home.

Before they part their way, Soobin managed to said.  
"Hyuka, don't forget to write me letter...as much as you can. I'll reply to it all."  
"Ok hyung. Hyung, make sure to come meet me tomorrow. I wanna see hyung before go."  
"Yeahh I'll sure be there tomorrow. See ya."  
"Bye hyung! See ya!" They both waving before make their way home.

When Soobin reached home, it was already late night. He entered his house nervously, hoping his mother already asleep. Luck not on his side when he heard a loud sound like a broken glass coming from the kitchen. He palmed his mouth, heading to his room with pounding heart.

"Why are you get home this late?" Soobin flinched at the sound of the voice. Soobin knew thing would not get any better if he voice out any excuse so he decided to just shut his mouth, lowered his head and just looked at the floor.  
"You're really useless. I ask you where have you been? Talk! I SAID TALK YOU ASSHOLE!" Soobin's mother exclaimed. When Soobin refused to talk nor look at her, his mother grabbed his shirt harshly forced Soobin to look at her.

"You too right? You want to leave me too, right? Just like your father!" She pushed Soobin hard to the ground. Soobin was trembling in fear when he saw his mother grabbed a glass bottle from the dining table.

"Om-omma... I-I'm sorry... Omma I'm really sorry" Soobin stuttered. He backed away when he saw his mother was coming to him.  
"Just go! If you wanna leave so much, just go! JUST DIE! I DON'T NEED USELESS THING LIKE YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! JUST DIE!" Soobin's mother swing the glass bottle toward Soobin before hit his head with it. Soobin fell on the floor. He felt his head spinning then everything became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.... I'm really really sorry that this come out so late. Honestly, I've such a happy life and I'm more to fluff fanfic. So have to write something heavy like this is really hard for me. Blame Eternally mv for give me idea on writing something like this TT_TT And my writing style is bad too make me insecure especially when I read other fanfics. And I'm suck with english too :(
> 
> But if you're still here and wanting more, I'm really really appreciate it. What's your thought on this chapter? I really really appreciate it if you can write your comment bellow ^^
> 
> Sorry for every english mistakes. I'm so dumb that I don't even know if I write wrongly. Lastly, thank you for bear with me and keep reading my story. Thank you so much >3<


	4. Where Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Depression and Suicide Thought

"Soobin hyung, look!" Hyuka showed Soobin a beautiful purple flower he just plucked  
"It's so pretty, Hyuka." Soobin ruffling the smaller boy's hair.

"Wait here... I'll bring more" Hyuka run toward Soobin back. Soobin turned around before calling for Hyuka's name but the other just kept running.  
"Hyuka wait!" Soobin called for the second time but the sight of Hyuka was fading away. Soobin started to get anxious when he saw Hyuka disappeared into the darkness.

"H-Hyuka.. Hyuka! HYUKA! HYUKAAA!!!"

Soobin's eyes wide opened as he catched his breath. He sat up before pressed his chest with his palm. His heart was racing so fast and his body started to sweating. He felt icy air around him. The coolness made Soobin brought his knees up to his chest.

_You're lying... You're a liar... I hate you!_

Soobin felt pain in his chest. It was hard to breath. Soobin's cheeks already wet by his own tears. Soobin stayed like that untill morning came. Soobin got up from his bed weakly before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He had to get ready for work.

Soobin had this kind of nightmare almost everyday since his mother and Hyuka left him. But recently it became worst. 8 years ago after he lost conscious from the hit on the head, he woke up on a hospital bed. His neighbour has reported his mother to police. His mother got arrested and placed to a psychiatric hospital.

After 2 days being in the hospital, suddenly his father appeared. Soobin's father wanted Soobin to come with him. Soobin refused at first but being a small kid that doesn't had anything, Soobin can't help but to agree at the end.

Being with his father's family made him felt nauseating. He had 2 step brothers name Choi Yeonjun and Choi Beomgyu. Although they're always being nice to Soobin, but Soobin still can't accept them.

The thought of his father threw him and his mother away just for them made something boiled up inside him. So he can't help but to hate them. He always felt empty and unwelcome although he never show it. He suppressed the feelings of resentment and the pain inside for years. He will wore his poker face in the day and will crying all alone in his room at the night.

When Soobin started to grow up, he brave enough went to his old home by himself. He will checked on his mailbox to see any sight of Hyuka's letter for him. When he saw nothing, he went to the orphanage house to asked whether Hyuka had visited the place. And to his disappointment, Hyuka was never had. This continued for some years until Soobin decided himself.

_Hyuka has forgotten me..._

When Soobin reached 18, he decided to left his father's home to live by himself at Seoul. He managed to get himself a small rent house and a job at a cafe. That was how Soobin living his life untill now.

* * *

"Hey Soobin hyung" Soobin got greeted by Taehyun, his coworker as soon as he arrived at the cafe.  
"Hey" Soobin waved to the kid before entered the staff room to get change.

"Soobin hyung, you got some eyebags.  
You didn't get enough sleep?" Taehyun asked after examined Soobin's face for some minutes.  
"H-huh? Ah.. Yeahh... I watched some dramas that's why... " Soobin cursed at himself inside.

_I should put on more makeup, dammit!_

Today there aren't many customer came since it was weekday. Soobin just stared at the windows blankly untill someone came inside. Soobin headed to the table before started to greeted the customer.  
"Welcome to the Sweet Cafe.. May I... " Soobin stopped his word when he looked at the customer's face.  
"H-Hyu..Hyuka?" that name automatically came out from Soobin's mouth.

"Hmm.. Sorry but I think you're mistaken me for someone else. My name is not Hyuka" the customer smiled awkwardly at Soobin.  
"B-but your face....." both Soobin and the stranger just looked at each other for some minutes before Taehyun came to save the atmosphere.

"Soobin hyung, what are you doing? Why didn't you asked for his order yet?" Taehyun whispered to Soobin that now just stunned like a stone.  
"I'm sorry sir.. What do you like to order?" Taehyun asked the customer.  
"Ah.. Hmm.. I want one Mint Choco Bingsu please" the customer stammered, felt uncomfortable with Soobin's sharp gaze toward him.

_Mint Choco! It's Hyuka favorite flavor.._

"Soobin hyung! Why are you still here... Come here" Taehyun dragged away Soobin from the customer table. Although Soobin didn't stand close to the customer anymore, but his eyes still locked on the said guy.

_Why he looked so much like Hyuka? But he didn't recognize me. It's impossible... It's impossible that my Hyuka had completely forget me...._

The customer had earphone with him maybe listen to some music. He caught Soobin stared at him a few time but Soobin didn't even care. He kept staring at the customer made the customer felt uneasy and decided to finished his Bingsu quickly so he can go out from the cafe as soon as possible.

The customer headed to the cashier counter to pay for his Bingsu before rushed to the cafe door. His steps got stopped by a grip on his wrist. He turned around, eyes met with Soobin's serious face. There're some moment of silence when both of them just stood there, eyes on each other. The stranger started to opened his mouth when the grip on his hand became harder.

"Y-you're hurting me... " the stranger tried to removed Soobin's grip with his other hand but it was too strong.  
"What do you want?" the stranger glared at Soobin that doesn't even budged. Soobin opened his mouth to said something but nothing came out. The stranger looked so puzzled with the way Soobin acted. The eyes of Soobin that tried to said thousand words, made the stranger curious the reason for Soobin to look so desperate.

"Y-you really... Don't know me?" Soobin managed to say with his now sorrowful eyes.  
"Y-yeahh... This is my first time seeing you." the stranger muttered. Like got snapped in the face, Soobin finally let the other's hand go before turned around immediately.

_He's not my Hyuka..._

The stranger looked so dumbfounded. He gave Soobin a last glance before made himself out of the cafe.  
"Hyung.. You're acting weird today. You not even hear when I called out your name earlier. I almost punch you to make you let the customer go." Taehyun questioning Soobin odd behavior.

"I-It's nothing, Taehyun ah. I'm just mistaken him for someone else. Sorry for making you worry" Soobin tried to hide his miserable. His hand was shaking and he unable to make it stop.

"I'll go to the toilet for a while" Soobin said before rushed to the toilet. He entered one of the cubicles before shut the door. He clamped both of his hands together to stopped it from shaking. He tried to steady his uneven breath. He took a deep breath to calm himself. After he able to stopped his shaking hands and finally calmed himself, he made himself out of the toilet to continue his work.

* * *

When Soobin reached home, it already night. He went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Soobin let the cool water flowed down from his face to his whole body. Sudden thought of the stranger that look like Hyuka flashed in his mind.

_Hyuka, where are you? Why are you leaving me? forget me..._

"It's because you don't deserved him" a sudden voice snapped Soobin from his thought before he started to search for the owner of the voice. His gaze stopped at a mirror. There was his mother in the mirror, started talking to him again.  
"You're worthless! A piece of shit! No one want you! Die! DIE! DIEEE!!!"

_Yeahhh... What's the point of living when there was no one with me. What's the point when I'm all alone. Everyone hate me. Everything will be better if I just disappear. I should just die..._

Soobin walked toward the bathtub with empty mind. He entered the bathtub before sinking himself bit by bit until his whole body placed under the cool water.

"Soobin hyung, please wait for me! I'll be back for sure... Soobin hyung!" the sight of Hyuka made Soobin sat up immediately, coughed from have so much water get into his mouth, nose and ears.

_I can't even die because of you.. I hate you Hyuka..._

Soobin crying out loud until his throat became sore. Soobin unable to sleep that night make him took some sleeping pills to forced himself to sleep. That night, he dreamed of Hyuka again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this come out so late. I'm seriously so bad with angst I don't even know whether I'm doing it right. So please leave some comment my kind reader so I know whether I write something good or not. And I want to know your thought about this story too. If you leave comment, I'll get motivation to write more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for every English mistakes. See you in the next chapter. Love you my reader <333


End file.
